


O trabalho de um gato

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Animal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A reação de Spot quando Data a encontrou depois da Enterprise cair.
Relationships: Data & Spot (Star Trek)





	O trabalho de um gato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A cat's job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750829) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ela viu seu humano chorar pela primeira vez depois que o mundo caiu, apesar dela não saber porque ele estava chorando, já que ele parecia não ter se machucado, e ela mesma encontrou um lugar seguro para se esconder, batendo um pouco enquanto o mundo caía mas não se machucando além disso. Quando ele a segurou bem apertada entre os braços, de uma forma restritiva que ela não gostava de ser segurada, ela percebeu que ele estava chorando porque tinha perdido ela e agora a tinha encontrado, então ela agarrou a camisa dele com as suas garras, segurando ele também bem apertado, porque ele tinha encontrado ela mas ela tinha encontrado ele também. Mesmo enquanto o mundo caía e seus fragmentos quebrados estavam na volta deles, era o trabalho dela o confortar e fazer com que soubesse que estava seguro.


End file.
